The proposed Clinical Core is designed with the objectives of: recruiting patients with IPF, PSS, Beryllium exposure, and healthy volunteers; providing a central service for standardized collection of bronchoalveolar lavage fluid and cellular analysis; coordinating the distribution of BAL cells and fluid to the investigators in Projects 1, 2, 3, 5 and 6; coordinating the retrieval and distribution of tissue specimens from patients receiving open or transbronchial lung biopsies; and finally, to achieve quality control of the collection, computer entry, and storage of data.